Friend
by Baby Kim
Summary: Hei, mau bercinta denganku? / Genderswitch / Cast : SM KH / Oneshoot / Buat Rani / Enjoy !


Annyeonghaseyooo

Fic ini untuk Lee chaRaa dan reader yang menyukai Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Genderswitch, Rated M, Dewasa, Lemon, PWP, Oneshoot *nyamain IG yang banyak hashtagnya ^^v

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Friend

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Rated : M

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Wanita itu memasuki apartemennya dengan malas. Setelah yakin mengunci kembali pintu depan, kakinya melangkah kedalam meninggalkan stiletto merahnya yang dibiarkan tergeletak didepan pintu. Melempar keatas sofa tas kerjanya yang berwarna coklat tua, masih dengan mendekap kantung kertas berisikan bahan makanan untuk memenuhi kulkasnya, wanita itu menuju dapur. Membiarkan apartemennya terlihat remang-remang karena hanya lampu dapurlah yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya disana.

Dengan berjongkok didepan kulkas yang terbuka, satu persatu benda didalam kantung kertas berpindah tempat. Lalu meminum langsung air mineral dari botol seraya berdiri dan menutup pintu kulkas setekah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kerja bagus, Sungminnie," gumamnya sambil meletakkan botol kaca itu keatas meja dapur. Wanita bernama Sungmin itu meremas-remas kantung kertas hingga menggumpal dan melemparkannya kedalam tong sampah dipojok ruangan. Melangkah dalam kegelapan setelah mematikan lampu dapur.

Perlahan langkah kakinya berhenti didepan jendela besar apartemennya. Memandangi lampu-lampu Seoul yang biasnya masuk untuk sedikit mengurangi kegelapan dalam apartemennya.

Menghela nafas lelahnya setelah bekerja seharian, wanita itu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu lalu meraih restleting rok hitamnya. Membiarkan pakaian berikut stoking gelapnya berjatuhan dalam langkahnya menuju kamar. Meski hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam, Sungmin berhenti sesaat untuk meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas ranjang dan duduk untuk sekedar mengecek ponselnya. Yakin tak akan ada yang mengganggunya karena alat komunikasi itu sudah dimatikan, Sungmin melepas penutup tubuhnya dan membiarkan tubuh polosnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sembari menunggu bath up terisi air hingga penuh, wanita itu berdiri didepan cermin besar yang memang ada didalam kamar mandi. Memandangi tubuh polosnya untuk memeriksa kondisi asetnya itu.

"Hmm..." Sungmin memutar tubuh. Berhenti sesaat untuk mengamati apa yang ada ditubuh belakangnya.

"Sial," desisnya saat mendapati satu ruam kemerahan ditengkuknya. "Pantas tadi Vic menyuruhku mengurai rambut." Sungmin menyentuh rambut coklat panjangnya yang bergelombang.

Teman kerjanya itu sempat mencak-mencak saat Sungmin baru saja kembali dari istirahat makan siang. Tanpa Sungmin tahu alasannya, wanita keturunan China itu melepas sanggul rambut Sungmin dan membiarkannya kepanasan dengan rambut terurai dimusim panas meski ruang kerja mereka memiliki air conditioner.

Sungmin adalah wanita yang bebas. Berteman dengan siapa saja dan mengikuti pergaulan kota yang terkadang tak kenal aturan. Sungmin tak harus menutupi kegemarannya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di klub malam. Ataupun berpura-pura menjadi gadis polos padahal dia sesekali bermain one night stand bersama pria yang baru dikenalnya.

Meski begitu, Sungmin masih tetap bisa membatasi diri. Walau tinggal sendirian, dia tak sembarang memasukkan pria ataupun wanita yang tak dikenalnya kedalam apartemennya. Sungmin pun selalu mengingatkan pasangannya untuk memakai pengaman dalam permainan mereka.

Seperti siang tadi. Mana Sungmin tahu jika ada 'sesuatu' di tengkuknya? Saat makan siang tadi Sungmin bertemu beberapa temannya. Berbincang seraya menikmati hidangan.

Wanita itu menggedikkan kedua bahunya. Siapapun yang memberikan hickey ditengkuknya, Sungmin tak harus berpusing-pusing memikirkannya. Toh paling salah satu temannya tadi.

Sungmin bergerak mendekati mendekati bath up yang airnya kini sudah meluap seraya menyanggul asal rambut panjangnya. Menduduki pinggiran bak dan menuangkan sabun cair beraroma lembut yang menjadi favoritnya kedalamnya. Mengaduknya sesaat seraya menghirup uap yang menguar dari rendaman air hangatnya, sebelum memasuki bath up dan menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Aahhh..." Kelegaan keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi wewangian yang kini membalut tubuhnya. Mengusap pelan kulit putihnya yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Membiarkan busa menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Lalu terdiam dan mulai menikmati.

Sekian lama terdiam dalam rendaman air hangat membuat pikiran Sungmin bermain lebih. Hangatnya air membuat wanita itu memikirkan kehangatan lain yang beberapa waktu ini tak dirasakannya. Membayangkan jika hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya kini adalah kehangatan yang berasal dari objek berbeda.

Menggeleng pelan, wanita itu terkekeh. Bisa-bisanya dia membayangkan hal lain ditengah rendamannya yang menenangkan. Mengalihkan perhatian, Sungmin mengusap kulitnya bermaksud untuk membersihkan. Ditengah usapannya, tak jarang Sungmin menyentuh bagian-bagian pribadinya. Kesalahan kecil karena dengan begitu malah membuat gairahnya terasa bangkit. Bermain kecil, Sungmin meremas dadanya pelan lalu menggosok kewanitaannya dengan telapak tangan. Membersihkan sekaligus memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Meski dia tak yakin dia sedang membersihkan diri karena kini libidonya semakin meningkat.

Namun diitengah-tengah permainan kecilnya itulah, Sungmin tersentak. Suara berat tiba-tiba menegurnya. Dengan pandangan kaget Sungmin menoleh. Didepan pintu kamar mandi sang pemilik suara tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Hei."

**15 Minutes Before**

Pria itu memasuki lift didalam gedung. Tersenyum kecil seraya menenteng sebuah kantung berisikan wine favoritnya yang baru dia beli beberapa saat lalu sepulang kerja. Jasnya dia tinggalkan didalam mobil, menyisakan kemeja biru mudanya yang lengannya dia gulung hingga siku. Begitu pula tas kerja hitamnya. Tak perlu repot-repot membawa kedua benda itu karena dia bukan pulang ke kediamannya, melainkan mampir untuk menemui salah satu sahabatnya di gedung ini.

Bersiul kecil, pria itu keluar dari lift lalu berjalan santai menuju apartemen diujung lorong. Menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk menghabiskan rokok yang tengah dihisapnya seraya memandangi kota Seoul dari balik jendela gedung. Sahabatnya itu tak suka jika apartemennya beraromakan asap rokok. Hal yang menggelikan sebenarnya mengingat sang pemilik apartemen merupakan pengunjung rutin klub malam yang identik dengan asap rokok.

Setelah membuang puntung rokoknya ditempat sampah terdekat, pria itu mendekati pintu apartemen sang sahabat lalu memasukkan kode. Keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Tak mengherankan jika saling mengetahui kode apartemen masing-masing.

Pria itu sempat bingung mendapati apartemen itu gelap tanpa ada cahaya lampu yang menerangi. Setahunya, sahabatnya itu memiliki jam pulang kerja yang lebih awal dibandingkan dirinya. Mengabaikan kegelapan, pria itu melangkah lebih jauh. Mengangguk yakin bahwa sang sahabat sudah pulang saat mendapati botol mineral berisikan air yang sudah setengah diminum diatas meja dengan uap embun disekeliling botol. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa botol itu belum lama keluar dari dalam kulkas. Tak jauh dari sana diapun mendapati pakaian kerja yang bergeletakan di lantai.

Mengendap-endap, pria itu kembali menjelajahi apartemen setelah meletakkan winenya diatas meja dapur. Kali ini tujuannya adalah kamar. Satu-satunya ruangan yang memungkinkan dimana sang pemilik berada. Perlahan dia membuka pintu coklat itu. Lagi-lagi kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya. Decakan kesal sesaat sempat terdengar. Namun segera tergantikan oleh seringaian saat melihat bias-bias cahaya lampu menguar dari sela-sela pintu kamar mandi.

Hampir saja tawanya terdengar ketika tahu bahwa pintu kamar mandi itu tak terkunci saat dia memutar gagangnya. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan sang sahabat yang tengah menyamankan diri didalam bath up.

"Ehem."

Deheman yang cukup keras sengaja dia perdengarkan. Terkekeh pelan ketika melihat sahabatnya yang menoleh padanya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Hei."

"Shit!"

Umpatan kecil diberikan sahabatnya itu. Membuat sang pria tak mampu lagi menahan rasa gelinya. Suara tawanya yang menggelegar membuat sang sahabat semakin kesal lalu melemparnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau disini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas untuk meredakan tawanya lalu menggoyangkan salah satu jari telunjuknya didepan wajah.

"Ck ck ck. Lee Sungmin, anak baik tak boleh mengumpat kasar."

"Masa bodoh denganmu!" Sungmin kembali berteriak. Salah satu lengannya menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya lalu wanita itu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya bermaksud untuk mengambil handuk yang disampirkan sembarangan digantungan kamar mandi.

Diiringi tawa sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu, Sungmin mengalungkan handuk ditubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pojok ruangan lalu menghidupkan shower untuk membasuh busa yang ada ditubuhnya. Kemudian mengambil handuk lain untuk menggantikan handuknya yang sudah basah tersiram air. Terburu-buru hingga Sungmin membiarkan punggungnya terlihat karena hanya mengalungkan handuk itu asal-asalan ditubuhnya. Ujung handuknya didekap dibagian dada. Berjalan menghentak keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyentakkan bahunya dengan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sakit, bodoh." Masih dengan tawanya, Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti Sungmin untuk keluar kamar. Merasa geli melihat wanita itu menghidupkan lampu ruang tengah lalu berjalan menuju dapur seraya mengumpat.

Kyuhyun bersandar didinding dapur dengan mendekap kedua lengannya didada. Tawanya sudah reda. Menyisakan senyumnya yang lebar. "Kau terkejut?"

Sungmin mendelik. Meneguk air mineralnya lalu memandang tajam Kyuhyun didepannya. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kenapa kau tak bilang dulu kalau mau kemari?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Itu tidak penting. Kau juga suka datang ke apartemenku tak bilang-bilang."

Manik Sungmin mengikuti gerak Kyuhyun yang mendekati konter dapur. Membuka lemari atas dan mengambil dua gelas kristal serta pembuka botol. "Aku bawa wine."

Kyuhyun menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan lalu menarik kursi lain disampingnya. Menyuruh Sungmin mendekat dengan isyarat dagu. "Kemarilah."

Masih dengan menggerutu Sungmin mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun. Memegang tangkai gelas kristal lalu menggoyangkannya pelan saat Kyuhyun sudah menuangkan cairan merah pekat disana. Wangi wine yang disukainya meruak memenuhi ruangan. Sungmin menyesapnya sedikit. Membiarkan alkohol menyecap lidahnya dan perlahan turun melewati tenggorokan.

Keheningan menemani keduanya dalam mencicipi nikmatnya wine. Kyuhyun memanjangkan kakinya dibawah meja. Menyandarkan bahu dan meletakkan salah satu tangannya diatas sandaran kursi Sungmin. Tangannya yang lain memutar-mutar gelas yang diletakkannya daiatas meja.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menikmati minuman favoritnya itu berdua. Ini bahkan sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin sekali dalam seminggu. Sesibuk apapun keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati sebotol wine. Berdua ataupun bersama sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah." Kyuhyun melirik wanita yang duduk menegakkan punggung disampingnya itu. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Biasa-biasa saja," gumamnya. Lalu menoleh, "kau sendiri?"

"Tak ada yang spesial." Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya seraya memejamkan mata sesaat. Membiarkan tengkuknya menyentuh sandaran kursi dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam diatas pangkuan. "Terkadang menjadi konsultan itu membosankan."

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau pikir menjadi akuntan itu menyenangkan?" Wanita itu menyindir pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Haaahhh... Seandainya kita ini orang kaya yang mendapat warisan perusahaan besar seperti di drama-drama itu." Kyuhyun mengeluh. Salah sebenarnya karena dikehidupannya yang sekarang pun pria itu terbilang cukup sukses. "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Dalam mimpimu." Ucapan Sungmin berhasil menghancurkan impian singkat Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyesap kembali winenya sebelum bertanya. "Kau tak mengajak Tiffany?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia sedang berkencan."

Wanita bermarga Lee sang pemilik apartemen itu menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan pria yang kemarin?"

Kembali Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dengan pria lain."

"Lagi?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk samar. "Hm."

"Oh, astagaa..." Sungmin mengipasi lehernya dengan telapak tangan. Mengetahui sahabatnya yang lain begitu sering berkencan dengan banyak pria. "Kenapa kau tak melarangnya?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Menatap heran pada wanita disampingnya itu. "Untuk apa?"

Sungmin berdecak. "Kau pasti tahu kan, kencan mereka itu pasti berakhir diatas ranjang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau tak khawatir? Tiff sudah terlalu sering berganti pasangan!"

"Lalu?"

"Kemungkinan Tiff mendapatkan penyakit semakin besar, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Ledakan tawa Kyuhyun langsung terdengar. Tak kuasa dengan pandangan kesal Sungmin padanya, pria itu melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di bahu sahabatnya itu. "Dengar, Lee Sungmin. Hwang Miyeong atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Tiffany adalah seorang wanita dewasa. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Jadi, aku, Cho Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya sendiri, "tak perlu menghalanginya layaknya aku melarang keponakanku yang masih kecil untuk tidak bermain ditaman sendirian."

Sungmin mencibir. Kesal karena apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan memang benar adanya. Kembali wanita itu menyesap winenya hingga tak bersisa.

"Kau wangi, Min." Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu Sungmin yang terbuka. Mengecupnya pelan sebelum Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan dan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh, Cho Kyuhyun," sungut Sungmin. Bukan tanpa alasan. Sungmin tak mau apa yang tadi dirasakannya didalam bath up kembali bangkit dengan adanya Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Tak dipungkiri sesekali keduanya memang bercumbu. Namun tak sampai berlanjut keranjang.

"Ayolah, Min." Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tangannya. Kini jemarinya yang panjang menjelajahi tulang belakang Sungmin yang terlihat jelas didepannya.

Sungmin bertingkah acuh. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumi bahunya dengan sesekali melumat kulit punggungnya.

"Hei, apa ini? Kapan kau melakukannya?" Kyuhyun menyentuh tengkuk Sungmin. Dimana ruam kemerahan yang sempat Sungmin pertanyakan tadi berada.

Wanita yang kini tengah menikmati gelas wine keduanya itu mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku sudah menemukannya tadi waktu akan mandi."

"Kau melakukan sex dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun menciumi ruam itu lalu melumatnya pelan. Membuat Sungmin melenguh tertahan dan tergoda untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu." Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Jangan menambahkannya ditempat yang terlihat."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani. Aku sudah tahu kau tidak suka jika aku membuatnya dilehermu."

"Bukan hanya kau, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin meraih tangan nakal Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan menuju dadanya. Menghempasnya pelan untuk menyingkirkannya. "Tapi semua pria."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan seraya menurunkan bibirnya menuju pertengahan punggung Sungmin. "Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukannya?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Melenguh pelan lalu menegakkan punggung saat Kyuhyun kembali melukiskan ruam di salah satu sisi punggungnya. "Sebulan yang lalu mungkin? Just making out."

"Kau nakal, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun meremas pelan pinggul Sungmin. Menarik pinggang itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menciumi lehernya. "Tiff bilang seminggu yang lalu kau menghadiri pesta lajang salah satu temanmu. Kau pasti bermain disana kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Memegang rahang Sungmin untuk menghadapkan wajah wanita itu didepannya. Menciumi bibir merah itu dengan lembut dan bergairah. "Wanita disana sangat menggoda. Aku tak tahan."

"Sangat beralasan." Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Membiarkan tangan nakal pria itu menekan-nekan dadanya. Sungmin tak berharap banyak kali ini. Dilanjutkan atau tidak, setidaknya Sungmin sudah mendapatkan sedikit pelampiasan.

Nafasnya menderu tak beraturan saat Kyuhyun melumat telinganya. Memainkan lidahnya yang kasar disana. Membuat Sungmin meremas simpul handuknya dengan kuat ketika bibir pria itu kembali turun menuju lehernya dan menjilatnya. Menciuminya pelan dengan begitu panas dan menggoda.

"Enngghh... Kyuuhh..."

"Hm?" Pria itu tak berhenti. Semakin mendesak tubuh Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya dan meremas pinggul wanita itu. Menekan salah satu dada kenyal Sungmin saat bibirnya mencicipi bahu sahabatnya dari samping.

"Damn. You so hot!" Kyuhyun mendesis ditelinga Sungmin sebelum kembali menjelajahi leher dan bahu wanita itu. Membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hebat karena Kyuhyun menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dengan lidahnya yang panas dan bibirnya yang lembut.

Mendengar desahannya sendiri karena tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas dadanya meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa gairahnya terpancing sudah. Dan Sungmin akan menendang pria itu jika dia berani berhenti ditengah permainan mereka.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun meraih simpul handuk Sungmin dan melepasnya. Membuat handuk itu jatuh begitu saja diperut Sungmin. Merasa tak punya pertahanan apapun lagi, Sungmin merapatkan dadanya pada dada Kyuhyun. Menutupi akses penglihatan pria itu pada gundukan kenyal miliknya. Didekapnya punggung Kyuhyun dengan erat. Merasa sulit karena pria itu terus menurunkan wajah tampannya untuk segera mencicipi dadanya yang montok itu. Digapainya bibir tebal Kyuhyun lalu menciuminya.

"Mmmhh..." Sungmin sempat membuka mata untuk mengintip Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman mereka dan memejamkan mata. Sesekali mengernyitkan kening saat lidah Sungmin melesak masuk kedalam mulut panas pria itu dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Menekan-nekan lidah panjang pria itu dan mendorong kepala Kyuhyun semakin kebelakang karena desakan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan sekeliling mulutnya terasa basah karena mulut kecilnya masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Remasan kuat Kyuhyun di bokongnya membuat Sungmin berhenti dan melepas lumatannya. Memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Saling berpandangan saat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan pria itu. Kecupan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut dipipinya membuat Sungmin merasa terbuai. Salah satu pria tampan sedang bergairah dibawahnya.

Lengan Kyuhyun yang kekar melingkari tubuh Sungmin. Mengangkat wanita cantik itu untuk berbaring diatas meja setelah menyingkirkan gelas dan botol mereka dari sana. Kaki Sungmin yang menjuntai dibawah meja dilebarkannya untuk menyusupkan tubuh besarnya disana. Posisi yang berbahaya bagi Sungmin namun sangat menggairahkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Ughh... Kenapa kau tak pernah memperlihatkan tubuhmu ini padaku?" Kyuhyun menunduk untuk menyusupkan kepalanya dileher Sungmin. Menjilat dan menciumi daerah sensitif itu sebelum menurunkan bibirnya untuk menciumi dada Sungmin.

"Karena kau, ahhh..., selalu sibuk, ughhh..., dengan wanita lain." Sungmin sungguh bergairah. Libidonya bagai naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun untuk semakin gencar melumat dadanya.

"Gojitmal." Kyuhyun menaikkan wajahnya dan menginvasi kembali isi mulut Sungmin. "Kau yang tak mau menunjukkannya padaku."

Telapak tangan Sungmin yang hangat mengelus tengkuk Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Menandakan bahwa pria itu pun begitu menikmati kegiatan keduanya. Handuk yang menjadi alasnya berbaring diatas meja terasa kusut karena tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang geli. "Kau akan tergila-gila jika kutunjukkan."

"Hmmmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam. Menggapai salah satu tangan Sungmin dan mengarahkannya pada selangkangannya yang terasa membesar. Mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin juga memanjakannya.

Menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun, Sungmin meremas kejantanannya yang sesekali menyentuh kewanitaannya yang terbuka. Membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa daerah intimnya sudah basah dan sensitif. Dorongan pinggul Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin penasaran akan ukuran milik pria itu.

"Nngghhh..."

Berpegangan pada Kyuhyun dan dengan satu tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya, Sungmin bangkit dari baringnya dan duduk dipinggir meja. Menggoda dada Kyuhyun dengan mengusapnya lembut dan ciuman disekitar leher pria itu. Mendongak keatas, Sungmin bisa lihat Kyuhyun begitu menikmati sentuhannya dengan geraman dan pejaman mata. Berani untuk melakukan lebih, Sungmin membuka dengan cepat kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai begitu pula kaos abu-abu yang pria itu pakai di balik kemejanya. Menjatuhkannya sembarang diatas lantai.

Isapan Sungmin didadanya membuat darah Kyuhyun berdesir cepat. Melesakkan kepalanya ke udara, pria itu meremas helaian rambut Sungmin dan tanpa sadar kini tubuhnya tak terbalut apapun lagi. Memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang polos itu, Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan menempelkan tubuh keduanya begitu erat dan lengket. Saling menyentuhkan kulit untuk menambahkan sensasi panas.

"Kau menyukainya?" Deru nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu menerpa wajah Sungmin saat kening keduanya bersentuhan.

"Tak buruk." Sungmin tersenyum disela-sela tarikan nafasnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkeringat terasa licin di kulitnya.

"Kau menyukainya." Putus Kyuhyun sembari tertawa. Tangannya meremas bokong Sungmin dan melebarkan kangkangan wanita itu. Tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin ikut tertawa. Membiarkan Kyuhyun kembali mengambil kendali. Mengikuti gerak tangan Kyuhyun yang menempatkan kedua kakinya melingkar dipinggang pria itu. Tuntutan Kyuhyun yang keras menubrukkan punggungnya pada dinding dapur. Sebelum akhirnya pria itu melesakkan kejantanannya langsung kedalam vagina Sungmin.

"Ouuhh..." Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan kejantanan Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya. Meski belum menegang sepenuhnya, namun sensasi geli dari gesekannya tetap saja membuat wajah Sungmin memerah karena ingin cepat-cepat bergerak.

"Kau nakal." Kyuhyun mundur sesaat sebelum kembali menyentakkan kejantanannya menembus pertahanan kenikmatan Sungmin. Menggenjotnya keras seraya menatap wajah Sungmin yang mengernyit nikmat.

"Ngghhh..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Meremas bahu Kyuhyun yang dijadikannya pegangan sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya terhentak berkali-kali dengan punggung menubruk dinding dapur.

Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Membiarkan kejantanannya bersarang didalam lubang nikmat Sungmin. Menunggu kebanggaannya tegang sempurna. Dipandangnya Sungmin penuh damba. Menantikan wanita itu untuk memuaskannya.

Mengerti dengan kemauan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggerakkan bokongnya perlahan. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Jemarinya yang lentik menghampiri punggung Kyuhyun. Membelainya lembut dengan sesekali meremas bokong seksi pria itu.

Lumatan Kyuhyun dibibirnya membuat Sungmin semakin bergairah. Sembari menggerakkan bokongnya dengan ritme pelan, Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa mereka kini berpindah tempat. Hingga Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di alas lembut, Sungmin membuka mata dan melepas lumatannya. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa didepan televisi.

"Ungghhh..." Sungmin melenguh lembut saat telapak tangan besar pria diatasnya meremas dadanya. Menggerakkan jemarinya mengelilingi putingnya yang menegang.

"Kyuuhhh..." Sungmin memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Meremasnya seraya melayangkan tatapan memohon pada pria itu. "Now..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut sebelum mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi Sungmin. Diangkatnya bokong padat wanita itu. Menempatkannya pada posisi nyaman sebelum akhirnya mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun menggenjot pinggul Sungmin dengan tempo yang semakin meningkat. Dia yakin Sungmin bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang semakin membesar didalam vagina Sungmin. Mendesaknya bahkan hingga Kyuhyun kesulitan bergerak dengan leluasa karena lubang sempit Sungmin.

"Ugh..." Kyuhyun menggeram. Hentakannya semakin kuat saat Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terlihat begitu menggairahkan dimata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah yang mengernyit nikmat dan mata yang terpejam rapat. Tubuhnya menghentak seirama dengan genjotan Kyuhyun yang menumbuk tepat dititik nikmatnya.

"There... Kyuuuhh... Ahh ahh..."

Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin telah mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya tak beraturan. Remasannya melonggar seiring dengan hentakan Kyuhyun yang semakin bergerak liar karena mendapatkan pelumas alami dari cairan Sungmin.

"No... Minhh... Aku belum selesai..."

Sungmin bisa melihat kilatan gairah dimata Kyuhyun. Pria itu menatapnya lembut dengan penuh damba. Seakan mengatakan bahwa yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah Sungmin. Sungmin menyukainya. Sungmin menikmati saat dimana tatapan itu menembus pertahanannya. Membuatnya merasa tak ada yang bisa memuaskan pria diatasnya kecuali Sungmin sendiri.

"Aahhh..." Lenguhan itu mendadak terdengar. Sungmin menggigit kembali bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun menghentaknya keras hingga titik terdalam. Kembali Sungmin merasakan puncaknya. Puncak kedua bahkan ketika kenikmatan yang pertama masih bisa Sungmin rasakan. Sebelum Sungmin tahu apa yang terjadi, dia terkejut mendapati bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa penuh. Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan puncak nikmatnya.

Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin. Bergerak pelan kesisi kiri agar tak menimpakan bobot tubuhnya pada wanita itu.

"That's a great sex." Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin. Menciumi pipi lembutnya sebelum melesakkan wajahnya dirambut berkeringat Sungmin. Membiarkan paru-parunya dipenuhi aroma wanita itu.

Sungmin tertawa. Menyentil pelan dahi Kyuhyun lalu merangkul kepala bersurai coklat ikalnya lewat rahang pria itu. Membelai rambut dibelakang telinga Kyuhyun. Kaki mereka bertautan. Kulit mereka menyatu. Saling mendekatkan diri dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkari tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Hei, Min."

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang terlalu sering berganti pasangan akan menimbulkan resiko penyakit kan?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya heran. Tersenyum lebar hingga Sungmin semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Wae, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar panggilan itu. Menepuk kepala Sungmin dan mengacak rambut lembutnya. "Jarang sekali kau memanggilku begitu."

"Katakan saja apa maumu." Sungmin tertawa kecil mendapati rona kemerahan di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan seperti itu jika dia memanggilnya terlalu manis. Panggilan lucu dengan suara merdu selalu bisa merayu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi dan dahi Sungmin bergantian sebelum kembali memposisikan wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta berdua saja?"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Terkekeh kecil lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau mau seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Giginya berderet rapi demi memperlihatkan senyum dan seringaiannya secara bersamaan. "Ne. Tak perlu berganti pasangan. Aku bisa mendapatkannya darimu. Kau juga begitu padaku."

"Baiklah." Sungmin tertawa. "Jika itu maumu."

End

Kyaaaa...

Ini udah oneshoot keberapa ya? Nulis oneshoot enak ya. Ga perlu plot panjang yang berbelit-belit dan memikirkan konflik yang berat. Hehe

Hei, Lee chaRaa aka Rani. Jangan minta sekuel ya. Kenapa? Tuh alesannya ada dikalimat atas *tunjuk-tunjuk ^^

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
